


In His Natural Habitat

by rosetintedworld



Series: Houseguest [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintedworld/pseuds/rosetintedworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade feels the need to get off her island and live on the mainland for a bit, who better to ask than Dave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Natural Habitat

They beat Jack, finished their session, and dropped back onto the earth like they're supposed to live like normal people. 

After the years of playing that dumbshit game, and Jade actually being with real people, she was even lonelier than before. She missed them all, escpecially Dave. She only really got to spend time with him a few times, then they were back home. They've talked on skype a few times, even planned trips, but they never ended up going through with it. 

If you listened closely, you could hear her snoring softly, burrowed in a nest of blankets and pillows. The alarm went off, waking her up to the sound of constant, high pitched beeping. She didn't even have to get up at a certain time, she just chose to. She liked to get up early to start her day, not wanting to waste it away sleeping, as she used to due to her narcolepsy. Luckily, she'd gotten over it the past few years. 

She shuffled out of bed and smoothed out the wrinkles in her pajama pants. Her hair stuck up at odd angles, like usual. She was a restless sleeper, constantly tossing and turning during her slumber. 

She slipped over to her her computer and slumped down in the chair. She logged onto pesterchum and scrolled down her chumlist, seeing Dave was online, she started a chat. 

You see, she's been thinking a lot lately, and, she thought that if Dave didn't mind, she might go and live with him. It could turn out awkward, but on the other hand, it could turn out awesome! She just wanted to get off the lonely, boring, island she'd lived on for her whole life. It was full of adventure, plus it was very, very, pretty. But, the city would be even nicer. Living with Dave would be nicer, too.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --  
GG: hi dave!!   
TG: hey harley  
TG: sup  
GG: oh nothing much, you??  
GG: oh and ive been wanting to ask you something! :o  
TG: just being chill and shit  
TG: yeah what is it  
GG: well... i want to live in america a bit to get away from my island  
GG: and i was wondering if i could stay with you for a little???   
TG: why is your island sinking into the ocean or something  
TG: this shits serious   
TG: get your goddamn ass over here to the mainland  
TG: dont worry i wont let the big bad ocean getcha  
TG: but sure  
GG: yay!!!! thank you so much! <3  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

Jade hopped off her computer chair, stumbling over her feet a bit. She danced a little jig as she pumped her fists in the air. Success! She hadn't seen anybody since being returned home, it would be nice to see them again. Maybe her and Dave would be able to go see Rose and John, or possibly become closer, like she wished they had early on. 

She calls for a helicopter to pick her up as soon as it could, which happens to be the next day, and take her to Texas. The girl was estatic and packed her bags quickly, throwing what she could find into the suitcase. She packed the basic things, hairbrush, toothbrush, clothes, some squiddles, anything else she might need, and any random thing she came across.

The clouds rolled by peacefully in the sky, bright green eyes watching intently. Her grip was strong on the handle of her suitcase, she read the message over and over, getting a mental image in her mind. Blonde hair, anime-like sunglasses, and cool. Like Dave. Dave says Bro is cooler than him, but that can't be true. Dave is the coolest.

The the helicopter flies over head and circles the island a few times before landing. Jade quickly runs up and slings open the door, pulling herself in. After talking to the piolet, they take off. They come to whatever state is closest to her island and land. She is quick to call a cab and ask for the nearest airport, already having a flight booked to Texas. Houston, Texas. 

It's not too long before they arive at the airport, she quickly runs through the crowd of people in the terminal. A few bumps were made but she made it through and passed security with ease. She makes her way to the plane and finds her seat, sitting down and slipping out her I-Pod from her carry-on bag. 

Time sees to fly past, and before she knows it, they're landing. She buckles her belt and waits for them to hit the ground, estatic to finally meet Dave. She rushes to grab her luggage, looking for the big green suitcase. Once finding it, she drags it behind her as she goes on another search for Dave's Bro.

He strides through the terminal, hands stuffed in his pocket. He glances around at all the people in search of the girl his little bro had described to him. Black hair, green eyes, glasses, attractive. Because attractive is totally the best way to describe somebody. He glances over his triangle shaped glasses to get a better look at the rushing people chatting noisily.

Dirk then spots her, glancing around with a lost expression on her face. Her suitcase bounces up and down behind her as she walks eagerly, pushing through people. He struggles to remember her name... Jade... Jade Harley. Yeah, that's it.

"Hey Harley." The man calls out.

The girls head shoots in the direction of her last name, hair flying behind her. She quickly runs up to him, smilingwide.

"You're Dave's Bro, right?" She asks, just making sure.

He gives a small nod in response before taking the suitcase from her.

"C'mon let's go." He walks with a fast pace towards the parking lot, coming up to an old orange truck. He opens the back door and hoists her luggage up, tossing it onto the seat and slamming the door shut. He makes his way over to the drivers side and slides in.

Jade quickly hops into the passenger side and buckles up her seatbelt. 

He shoves the keys in and starts the car, putting it into drive before pulling out. He was a careless driver for the most part, swiveling a little while he drives and going just a tad over the speed limit. He was actually being more careful now, not wanting to scare off the girl he was going to be living with. 

In only a few minutes, they stop in front of a large building. Jade looks up at it, looking at all the floors on the gigantor apartment building.

She grabs her suitcase from the back and closes to doors gently, making her way towards the building. Dirk follows, doing the opposite and throwing the doors closed behind him. He leads her inside to to the elevator, pressing a few buttons before they started to rise. 

The doors opened slowly and he hopped out and walked fastly to the apartment door, shoving the key into the keyhole and pushing the door open. 

Jade was curious, she poked her head into their apartment then pulled herself in, closing the door behind her. She glanced around the living space.

Sun beamed in from the one window on the right wall. There was a kitchen to the left, different weapons and some swords scattered around. To the right was a living room type area, big T.V. and a fouton. There was a computer, and puppets. Lots and lots of puppets. There was a staircase that led upstairs, where Dave's room and the bathroom must be.

Dirk disappeared upstairs for a moment before returning with a struggling teenage boy behind him. Dave was being dragged down the stairs by his Bro. This was probably normal for them, though. 

Dave looked up at Jade before hopping to his feet, brushing off his shirt and shoving his hands in his pockets. He gave a small greeting nod to her.

"Sup." He said simply. 

He stared at her through his shades, eyes looking up and down her, almost as if examining her. She had changed over the years. She was taller now, had more curves and more of a body shape, and was thinner. She smiled at him.

Before he knew it, he was on the ground. Jade had tackle-hugged him, giggling madly while doing so. Classic Jade. He hesitantly hugged her back, hands resting on the small of her back.

"It's so good to see you!" She then said, pushing herself up and onto her feet.

A smile threatened to come onto Dave's face.

"Yeah. It's awesome to see you again. We've all missed you." He uses the wall to push himself up, steadying himself.

After an awkward few moments, he grabbed her suitcase.

"C'mon, follow me" He leads her upstairs, dragging the bumping suitcase behind him as he heads up to his room. He pushes the door open and strides in, Jade follows.

Sunlight and humidity seep through the window into his room. A fan blows cool air in one of the corners, wires are crossed and jumped on the ground, she can see his computer in another corner and in the other his bed. Some turntables are against one wall and there's his closet. Some posters litter the walls along with some other stuff on the floor and on tables.

He just slides right back into his computer chair, wiping the sweat and hair from his face and going back to doing whatever he was doing before Jade came. Jade stood awkwardly in the doorway, her suitcase laying in the middle of the floor. She closed the door behind her and wandered into the middle of the room. 

"Really, Dave?" She asked, watching him.

He cocked his head over his shoulder to look at her. 

"Yes?" He replied.

She lets out an annoyed sigh and crosses her arms over her chest. 

"I come all the way here to live with you, from my island, and all you do is go back on the computer."

He shrugs.

Jade grabs some things from her suitcase and goes into the bathroom. She removes the puppet from the shower and throws it into the hall, feeling uncomfortable changing clothes with a puppet in the shower. She changes into a tank top and some jean shorts, finding it better as it's so, so, hot. She makes her way silently back into his room, giving a small frown seeing he was still messing around on his computer.

She decides to do something fun. She quickly grabs the blanket off his bed and drapes it over the table beside his bed. She rearranges some stuff, making a fort. She leans on some pillows before getting another idea. She digs through her bag, some squiddles flying out and around his room before she finds what she needs. 

She slides on her grandpas old adventuring hat and looks through some binoculars. She giggles a bit and rests her head on her hands, watching the back of Dave's head and the glow of his computer screen. She giggles a bit and continues doing so, kicking her legs up and down behind her.

Eventually, Dave spins around in his computer chair, staring at the girl wide eyed behind his shades.

"Might I ask, what the fuck are you doing?" He raises an eyebrow at her, but smirks.

"Watching the coolkid in his natural habitat!" She replies, all giggles.

He chuckles lightly and spins back around in his chair. It was definitally going to be interesting living with Jade.


End file.
